cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 175: Ren's Promise/@comment-9801674-20140526033928
I'm good at this guys. Welcome back to another late version of the newest episode of Cardfight Vanguard! The Mates are back in line, and so am I. And so is Emi! She's playing with the new Bermuda aces, and it came straight from the Dazzling Divas box! ...what? That's what Shin said, I gotta admit. No wonder his sales aren't doing so well, he doesn't know his own boxes...eh, Shin must be a Magic player. But nevertheless, as usual, Emi doesn't remember a thing about Aichi. But do you know who might know something? Well, Kai does. So he approaches Ren once more, this time with his Mates, and with another question in mind: Information on the Quatre Knights. This finally gets the miscivious little devil's attention, and he challenges Kai to a match of the ages...as usual on a roof top, because why not? Before that, however, the Knights regroup to talk about the people they passed Judgement on, and have come to the conclusion that this is just the beginning. They know that Kai and the others won't stop until they reach Aichi, so they have to come up with a plan to take this to the next level. Otherwise, the Mate Riders will come back stronger...though the only one not really taking this seriously is Ratie. Which is all well and good, she has donuts. Neve is still manly, Gaillard is still on fire, and Sera...well, he's Sera. But it's strange. From the looks of things, it almost sounds like the Quatre Knights aren't doing something terrible. It almost sounds like they're keeping Kai and the others away from something bigger...but what? And why? Well, whatever the case, hopefully we'll get some answers out of Ren here, as Kai begins his rematch (for like what, the 5th time?) against Ren with another different Clan this time. Royal Paladin Seekers vs Shadow Paladin Revengers, the Clash of the Blasters once again! But it's also the clash of the Restanders. Ravine Saver vs his (possibly) future self: Phantom Blaster Abyss! I guess Phantom Blaster reincarnated AGAIN. God, that dragon can't just stay dead, can he? Also, Ren, you saw BB in Kai's hand before, you should have known he would show. Why are you surprised?! Well, whatever, the two fight hard, questioning each other's faith. Kai doesn't believe Ren doesn't know what's going on, and Ren doesn't believe in Kai's resolve. The two are at a stalemate until Naoki interrupts, and claims that Kai has changed. He wants to find Aichi for everyone's sakes, not just his own. Miwa also chimes in, claiming Kai is not alone. And best of all...Kai admits that he has Mates now. And through this experience, it's slowly changing him...:) You guys have no idea how happy I am to see Kai finally start crawling out of his dark past, makes me feel better about Season 3. I'm actually liking him again. Through his newfound strength, and his fellow mate Blaster Blade, Kai and Cream Saver Dragon manage to cut through Phantom Blaster's last defenses, and defeat Ren! Guess Kai finally got another win under his belt...at the cost of Rens~ :3 The two have a little arguement over Restanding Vanguards near the end too, ha, some things never change. Though despite his victory, Ren claims he has a promise to keep...I'm sure this is going to tick me off later, but for now I'll let it slide. However, he does give Kai a clue. A picture....of Stonehenge? Well, despite the odd clue, Kai and the others gladly take it and leave, coming across an injured Misaki and Kamui, who were directed there by Shin...really Shin? You let your injured daughter leave without stopping her? Great Uncle, guys. Great Uncle... Regardless, Kai rallies his Mate's spirits, and move forth to this clue of theirs. While Sera schemes to himself in silence, and a wide stalker smirk...well, this is foreboding I must say. But what is Sera up to? Will Kai find this place easily and Aichi too? What is the promise Ren is hiding? Tune in next time for some (but not every) answers to this puzzle, till then, stay frosting. :3 Mate Counter: 19 (status quo restored~)